The Sea Princess
by magicaldobrev
Summary: "I'm a villain." "Nobody is born evil, Carlos, we all have the ability to do good or bad and sometimes both. No-one is fully bad just as no-one is fully good. When I look at you I don't see Carlos son of Cruella De Vil I just see you, I see Carlos the boy who loves chocolate, the boy who loves Dude. The boy I love." / New cover /
1. Chapter One

**The Sea Princess**

 _Chapter One_

Adella sighed as she softly combed her bright red hair back with her fingers, she is stood at the front of Auradon prep waiting with The Fairy Godmother, Prince Ben and his girlfriend Audrey—it is a tense day in Auradon: especially at the prep school. Adella caught the eye of her best friend, Ben, and smiled reassuringly at him. Today is the day that five children come from the Isle of the Lost, an Isle where the villains had been banished many years ago, they are all the sons or daughters of the most famous villains known. Mal the daughter of Maleficent, Evie the daughter of The Evil Queen, Jay the son of Jafar, Carlos the son of Cruella De Vil and lastly is Uriah the son of Ursula.

"Will you be okay?" Ben whispered to her, Audrey hearing the question scoffed and sent a glare to Adella.  
"I'll be fine," She replied while fiddling with her shell necklace that her mother had given her some time ago. The truth was Adella wasn't fine, she was conflicted. On one hand she wants to give these kids a chance because they aren't their parents but on the other hand she doesn't see how she could be able to give _Ursula's_ son a chance, especially after what she did to her mother.

Suddenly the marching band began to play as a black limousine pulls up in front of them, the driver steps out and opens the passenger car door as two boys fall out fighting. Adella can tell by their appearance that the smaller one on the floor is Carlos as he is wearing mainly black, white and bits of red—which are Cruella's favourite colours—while the taller one standing up with one of his feet on Carlos' chest is Jay as he practically screams out 'delinquent thief' to Adella. The next two people to step out are the two daughters, Mal is the one with the purple hair and Evie is the one with blue hair. Adella felt her heart begin to pound as the necklace around her neck felt heavier, Ben noticed the way Adella's breathing began to come out rapidly and he attempted to calm her down by placing one his hands on her shoulder.

Adella felt like time was moving at an agonizing rate as the last son stepped out of the car, her gaze locked with his as her breath caught in her throat. He smirked at her before noticing the shell necklace she was still fiddling with causing his smirk to disappear and his eyes widen. He clocked who she was.

"You got everything else, why do you want this?" Carlos yelled trying to pull a blue scarf off Jay.  
"Because you want it" Jay replied causing Adella to raise her eye-brow at them while stifling a giggle.  
"Guys, we have an audience" Mal said sternly looking down at the two of them, they both stopped what they was doing and stood up, Carlos—who appeared to be covered in chocolate—looked down embarrassed while Jay smirked.  
"Just cleaning up" he said to TFG (The Fairy Godmother).  
"Leave it as you found it," TFG let out a nervous laugh, "and by that leave it." Jay then turned and threw the rest of the stuff in the car along with the blue scarf.  
"Hello, foxy. The names Jay" Jay said as he walked towards Audrey, you chuckled at the look of distaste on her face.  
"Welcome to Auradon prep, I'm Fairy Godmother. The head mistress." TFG butted in smiling.  
"The Fairy Godmother? As in 'bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?" Mal asked.  
"Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it" TFG winked back at her.  
"Yeah I always wondered what it would have been like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of no-where, with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkly wand" Mal replied causing Adella to arch an eyebrow at her choice of repeated words.  
"That was a long time ago and as I always say 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'" TFG grinned while waving her hands in front of her face.  
"It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben-" Ben began to greet them.  
"Prince Ben, soon to be King" Audrey butted in as she gripped Ben's arm again and grinned.  
"You had me at Prince, my mum's a Queen which makes me a Princess" Evie said stepping forward.  
"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you" Audrey snapped at her.  
"Oh, give it a rest" Adella said angrily while glaring at Audrey it was no secret that the two hated each other, "Hi, my names Adella. It's nice to meet you"  
"Princess Adella, her mother's Ariel you know" Audrey, once again butted in, she aimed the last part at Uriah causing both his and Adella's eyes to widen. _Way to make a situation awkward_ Adella thought as she shrunk into herself a little.  
"This is Audrey" Ben laughed trying to ease the tension.  
" _Princess_ Audrey, his girlfriend. Right Benny-boo" Audrey held onto Bens arm tighter as he smiled uncomfortably.  
"Ben, Audrey and Adella are going to show you around and I'll see all of you tomorrow. Remember the doors of wisdom never shut, but the library hours are from 8:00 until 11:00. And as you may have heard I have a thing about curfews" TFG said causing us all to chuckle, Adella really liked TFG she thought she was a great headmistress.  
"It's so, so good to finally meet you all. This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history—is that chocolate?—as the day our peoples began to heal," Ben began his speech as he went down the line shaking their hands, except Jay's who had punched him in the stomach which caused Adella to laugh.  
"Or the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are" Mal said stopping his speech.  
"A little bit over the top?"  
"Just a little bit"  
"Well there goes my first impression"  
"I told you" Adella sung slightly while smirking at the Prince who rolled his eyes at her, she couldn't believe that Ben was flirting and she was flirting back—what a day to be alive.  
But of course Audrey had to ruin it, "hey you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents stuff. Oh, mums Aurora. Sleeping- "  
"Beauty. Yeah I've heard that name, you know and I totally do not blame you're grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mum to their stupid christening" Mal sassed back.  
"Water under the bridge"  
"Totes" they both began to laugh before ending it off where a sigh.  
"Okay, so how about that tour?" Adella asked trying to diffuse the unease.

The group started to walk towards the front door of the building while Ben was going on about some fact that nobody really seemed to be paying attention to. The couple was at the front with Mal, Evie and Jay while Adella, Carlos and Uriah were at the back. "By the way, I don't hold it against you for what your mum did" Adella said to Uriah, she wasn't right that she would hold anything against him considering he wasn't his mum and she wasn't hers—maybe they could get along? Uriah turned to her in shock, she must be joking. "I'm not like Audrey." She added softly smiling at him.

A scream pulled her out of them out of their conversation as she saw Carlos in Jay's arms. "Carlos, its okay, my father wanted it to morph from Beast to man to remind us that anything is possible" Ben said.  
"Does he shed much?" Mal asked jokingly.  
"Yeah, mum won't let him on the couch" Ben replied seriously before grinning, as they started walking off. Adella stayed behind watching Carlos stare up at the statue, he then clapped trying to make it morph back to man.  
"It won't work, trust me I've tried" Adella said before rushing him forwards so they don't lose the group.

When you get back to the rest of the group you hear them talking in the lobby of the building about how magic has basically been retired. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years" Audrey giggled as Ben called Doug, the son of Dopey one of the seven dwarfs, down from the top of the stairs.  
"This is Doug he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? If there is anything you need, feel free to-"  
"Ask Doug or Adella" Audrey said before pulling Ben away.  
"Hey guys, I need to go to but if you want to feel free to come and find me whenever. I'm usually by the water" Adella grinned before walking off in the opposite direction of where Ben and Audrey walked off.


	2. Chapter Two

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Two_

Adella giggled as she swam through the clear water of one of the many lakes within the Auradon forest, her blue and orange tail shimmering in the sun and she weaved through the underwater plants. "Adella, you know you can't trust him right" Blue, one of Adella's closest friends, called after her.

"I never said I trusted him," she replied as she stopped swimming and turned to watch the fish swim towards her.

"You shouldn't even be talking to him, you know what his mum did to yours." He continued once he reached her, she rolled her eyes at him as she turned to lay on a patch of seaweed.

"What his _mum_ did, not him."

"I just don't want you to do something you'll regret"

"You're making it sound as if I'm going to fall in love with him"

"Are you?!"

"No, he isn't the cute one anyway."

"Don't tell me you think one of the villain kids are 'cute'?"

"So what if I do? I'm allowed to think that, it's not as if anything would even happen"

"Which one is it?"

"Carlos, Cruella's kid."

Adella and Blue swam and laughed throughout the evening until it was almost curfew, "I'll probably see you tomorrow" Adella grinned as she swam up to the surface.

"See you then" Blue said sadly, he always hated watching his only friend leave while he's stuck, Adella's smiled faded as she quickly swam back down to him and kissed his forehead gently.

"I promise that I will come back as soon as I can," she whispered before swimming back up to the top and sitting on the edge. She tied her shell necklace back around her neck and watched as her tail began to tingle and sparkle, soon in their place was two legs. She threw on a blue and white sundress, waved a goodbye to her friend and made her way out of the forest and towards her dorm—which she unfortunately shared with Audrey.

The next day Adella—by no surprise—slept through her alarm and ended up having to rush getting ready to try and not be too late. As she ran down one of the corridors, she abruptly turned right and crashed into a wall. She fell backwards onto the floor, all of her books spilling out of her bag and onto the floor. Adella groaned, as she opened her eyes to glare at the wall, she raised her eyebrows to see that it wasn't a wall she crashed into: it was Jane, TFG daughter. The two wasn't the best of friends, they only talked when it was necessary, still Adella noticed that Jane was shaking and looked terrified. "Are you okay?" She asked once she stood up and held her hand out for the brown-haired girl.

"Y-yes, are y-you?" Jane replied timidly as she took Adella's hand and got up.

"Yeah, thanks. You look terrified, are you sure you're okay?" Adella asked as she picked up her books and put them back inside her bag.

"I have to go and give this to my mum to sign but she's with the villain kids"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"Would you?"

"I'm late enough as it is, so why not"

The two girls began their way to the library where TFG is teaching the kids 'how to be good'. When they reach the library Jane lets out a few squeals as Adella opens the door, "hello, dear ones" TFG greeted them when she noticed them.

"Hi, you need to sign an early dismissal for the coronation" Jane said as the two walked forward, Adella sat on one of the front tables and smiled at the five kids before looking over at the board and rolling her eyes at the question.

"Everybody here remembers my daughter Jane and Adella?" TFG smiled, Adella awkwardly waved at them, her eyes meeting Carlos's, while Jane squealed in embarrassment.

"Mum, no!" Jane cried hiding her face.

"It's okay, Jane, this is everyone"

"Hi, that's okay, don't mind us. As you were"

Jane began to speedily walk out of the room causing Adella to sigh and start to walk after her, "Have a good first day" she smiled, mainly looking at Carlos, on her way out Uriah stopped her by handing her a note.

When she got to her first lesson, which was unfortunately History of Auradon, she opened the note which read:

 _Adella,_

 _Please go to the Enchanted Lake at lunch today._

 _From Uriah._

Adella raised her eyebrows at the note and spent the rest of the lesson debating whether or not she should go.

 **{I'm so sorry that you waited so long and all you got was this short crappy chapter but at least I updated}**


	3. Chapter Three

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Three_

Adella knew that she had to meet Uriah, she wouldn't be giving him a fair chance otherwise. Right? Yet a small part of her argued against that, the thought of what her parents and sister would say filled her mind. Her older sister, Melody, and her father would strongly argue against it while her mother would tell her to go for it—to give the poor boy a chance. Which is exactly what she will do, Ben brought them here because they aren't their parents, because they deserve a chance.

"Sometimes I wish I can just turn the sun off," Adella muttered to Dude, the campus mutt, as she shielded her eyes from the brightness. Dude barked ad wagged his tail in reply before taking off and running across the tourney field. Adella groaned as she began to chase him, she was thinking of taking him with her to meet Uriah for protection—not one of her greatest idea she will admit.

She laughed lightly to herself once she saw that he was chasing Carlos but once she heard his terrifying scream worry cursed through her causing her to run faster. "Oh, hey Ben" she said while gasping for breath once she caught up to him, he nodded at her but they both took off running again when Carlos screamed again. When they had finally got there Carlos had climbed a tree and was clinging onto the trunk looking petrified. Adella raised her eyebrows at the sun of Cruella De Vil as he started shouting, "this thing is a killer! He is going to chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal."

"Who told you that?" Adella asked taking a small step towards Dude and Carlos.

"My mother" he replied.

"Cruella?" Ben asked shocked, Adella was also in a state of shock—why would Cruella De Vil, thee Cruella De Vil, tell that to her son?

"She's a dog expert, a dog yellerer"

"Adella, why are you holding it, he's going to attack you." The red head just carried on petting Dude, her head tilting slightly to the left.

"You've never met a dog before have you?" She asked him gently.

"Of course not"

"Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos this is Dude, he's the campus mutt" Ben introduced the two, while taking Dude off Adella.

"He doesn't look like a rabid pack animal," Carlos mumbled as he slowly got off from the tree and made his way towards Ben and Dude, "jeez, you're a good boy aren't you." Carlos reached out a shaking hand and began to softly stroke Dude's head. Adella felt butterfly swarm in her stomach when she watched the breath-taking smile spread across his face.

"I guess you have it pretty rough on the island, huh" Ben muttered as he handing the dog over to Carlos.

"Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs on the island"

"Good boy—I mean—you're a good runner, you're fast, you know"

"Uh, yeah, thank you"

"Listen I'm going to give you three some space, you guys to get to know each other and come find me when you're done"

Adella blushed slightly as she and Carlos made eye contact while she was on her way to sit next to him. "So how are you liking Auradon so far?" she asked awkwardly.

"It's different, better than I expected. There's some really beautiful sights" Carlos replied, smirking slightly as he looked over to at the blushing girl.

"Oh yeah? What's the prettiest sight you've seen so far?" _omg what am I doing?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm looking at her."

Adella felt all the blood rush to her face as she started at him I shock, Carlos chuckled to himself before turning his attention back on Dude.

Behind them a twig snapped as someone stepped on it. The person was crouching behind the bushes glaring at the two teenagers, the shadows was cast across their face only their stark blue eyes showing.

The oblivious teens spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing with one another until they had to part for afternoon classes.

 **{I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but school has been so annoying and time consuming and also I have spent the last 2 weeks in Cuba which was where I got the motivation to write this chapter so I hope you liked it}**


	4. Chapter Four

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Four_

Adella grinned to herself as she entered her empty dorm room, it turns out not only is Carlos incredibly cute and intelligent he is also surprisingly quite the sweet talker—once he gets over his shyness. She began to pack a small blue bag with her towel and beach dress, she couldn't wait to tell Blue about this, when a folded piece of paper as pushed under her door. Adella raised her eyebrows at this before sighing and going over to read it.

 _Missed you at lunch, rain check for tomorrow?_

 _-Uriah_

Uriah?! Adella gasped as she remembered that she was supposed to meet him for lunch today. _I bet he thinks that I hate him_ she thought solemnly as she put the paper on her bedside table. _If I see him,_ she decided, _I will say I got caught up in homework or something_. Adella knew she will feel bad for lying but a part of her—for some reason—knew she couldn't tell him that she was with Carlos. So instead she choose to write it down in a note to give to her him, she figured it would be easier that way.

Suddenly a knock sounded at her door, Adella felt nervous as she opened the door but let out a breath of relief once she saw it was Ben at her door and not Uriah. "Hey, would you like to do me a favour?" Ben asked smiling at his red-headed friend.

"Depends on what it is" she said sceptically remembering what she did for his last favour.

"Will you come with me to check on the Villain Kids?"

"Do you mean check on Mal?"

"What? No"

"Yeah sure, come on then." The two of them then began their journey to Mal and Evie's room,

"So how was your date with Carlos?" Ben question making Adella blush.

"It wasn't a date" she mumbled imagining what it would be like to go on a date with him.

"How as your not-date with Carlos"

"It was good"

Once they arrived Ben knocked on the door nervously which caused Adella to chuckle slightly as it was so obvious that he liked Mal. "Hey Mal, I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything?" Ben asked as Mal opened the door, revealing that their group was all in the room. Adella smiled and blushed—again—as her and Carlos made eye contact, he smiled back which caused her blush to darken.

"Not that I know off…" Mal replied.

"Okay, all right" Ben said awkwardly.

"Oh wait, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Uh, yeah, the whole school goes"

"Wow that is beyond exciting, do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row with that Fairy Godmother to soak up all that goodness?"

"I wish you could, up front it's just me, my parents and my girlfriend" Adella had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Audrey.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Adella muttered waving—and mainly to Carlos who gave a slight wave back. "That was weird" she commented as she and Ben began to walk away, he shrugged at her and muttered a 'well that's Mal'.

"I'm going to go and find Lonnie, she kept texting me about how 'the best thing in the world has happened' so I should probably go and see what it is. See you later?" she asked as they stopped for a minute.

"Okay, see you later" Ben replied as they parted ways.

When Adella found Lonnie, it took her a while to recognize her as 'the best thing that had ever happened' turned out to be the fact that Mal had magically changed her short dark hair into long lighter curly hair. "Do you like it?" She asked excitedly as Adella approached her.

"Yeah, it's really nice," Adella complemented her as Lonnie grabbed her arm and led her away from the crowd of girls that they were stood near.

"Will you help me find Mal? All these girls want to pay to get their hair done so I told them I'll go and ask her" She requested.

"Okay but can we go to the kitchen first? I want some crisps" Adella asked before the two began the way to the kitchen.

When they got there they saw just the people they were looking for, they appeared to be baking cookies. "There you are Mal; I was looking for you. You know all the girls want you to do their hair. Midnight snack, what you guys making?" Lonnie questioned as Adella made her way to the cupboard and got out a packet of Wotsits before heading over to the others.

"Nothing special, just cookies" Mal replied, Lonnie then went to dip her fingers into the mixture to taste it while the others shouted for her not to—earning confused looks from both Adella and Lonnie.

"What I'm not going to double dip" Lonnie muttered.

"Feel anything, like it's missing something?" Mal asked.

"Hey there" Jay flirted as he stared at Lonnie, who glanced at Adella confused.

"It could use some chips" Lonnie replied as she went to the fridge to get out the chocolate chips, Adella had then finished her crisps and went to sit on the table between Carlos and Uriah after putting the empty packet into the bin.

"Chips?" Mal asked.

"Chocolate chips, the most important food group" Adella interjected as she passed the note she had written to Uriah which explained why she didn't meet him in reply he just whispered 'it's alright' to her. Carlos glanced at the two confused before Adella grinned up at him and slightly rested her head on his shoulder—the two had become pretty close during the time they were together.

"Wait didn't your mum's ever make you cookies when you were feeling sad? And they were fresh from the oven with a glass of milk—" Lonnie began.

"Lonnie" Adella hissed cutting her off but she paid no attention to the red-head.

"And she just makes you laugh and puts everything in perspective and, why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asked only noticing the sad faces of the others. Adella raised her head to look at Carlos before pulling him into a hug.

"It's just different where we're from" Mal answered.

"Yeah but I thought even villains love their kids" Lonnie said before realising what it was she said and muttering a weak "oh, how awful."

"Yeah well, thank you for coming around but we really need to get these in the oven so have a good night I'll see you tomorrow evil dreams." Mal said rushing Lonnie out, Adella let go of Carlos and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before whispering a 'good night' into his ear, giving everyone else a wave and leaving with her friend and a heavy dark red blush on her cheeks.


	5. Chapter Five

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Five_

"Hey Adella" Uriah called as he jogged away from the Carlos and Jay, Adella turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"What's up?" She asked him eyeing him suspiciously as he was hiding something behind his back.

"Remember last night how you walked in on us while we were baking cookies," Uriah replied grinning at the mermaid.

"I do—oh hey Carlos" Adella greeted her smile widening as Carlos walked up to the two of them.

"Hi, I need to borrow you for a quick second" Carlos said in a tight voice glancing at Uriah.

"But—" Adella started,

"I'll be quick" Carlos interrupted giving a pointed glare at the other boy before gently taking a hold of Adella's hand and leading her over by the lockers.

"That was rude" the red-head accused raising her eye-brows at him.

"Listen, do not eat anything that Uriah gives you. Please, Adella, do not even accept anything off him." Carlos ordered, his gaze softening at the confused look on her face, "trust me."

"I trust you, but why shouldn't I eat anything he gives me—it's not like he's trying to kill me… He's not trying to kill me, right?"

"Why would anyone want to kill you? All they would be doing is ridding the world of pure perfection"

Adella's face burned in embarrassment as she stammered out a small 'thank you'. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Carlos suddenly asked as the two of them began to walk over to Ben and Mal.

"Nothing why?" Adella replied.

"Do you, want to maybe, go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to" Adella said softly while giving the boy a sweet smile, she wanted to appear calm but on the inside she was freaking out— _no way has Carlos just asked me out_ was a repeated thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Adella asked once her and Carlos made it to two teenagers, her face was still flushed but she managed to be able to ask a simple question, which was something.

"I feel—I feel like singing your name," Ben replied dreamily, staring at Mal with a love-struck look on his face, before he began to sing her name luckily Mal quickly covered his mouth were her hands to try and make him stop.

"Well good luck with the game, I'm sure you'll win" Adella smiled at the four boys; Carlos, Uriah and Jay smiled back while Ben ignored her and carried on staring at Mal who shifted under his stare.

"I'll see you after the game" Carlos murmured to her as passed by him before leaving a gentle kiss on her cheek, for the second time that day Adella's face burned redder than her hair.

"What was all that about?" Evie asked as the three girls made their way to the stands, Adella just shrugged and gave the two an embarrassed smile.

"This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock, we're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two, the Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals" the announcer proclaimed into the microphone as the tourney game went on. Truthfully, Adella didn't really care much for the sport—or any sport—she was only here to support Carlos, not that it's her first time watching it, Ben has dragged her out to watch these for years but this is the first time she hasn't brought a book or went on her phone. Not that he's been playing.

Luckily Adella's boredom would soon be over as coach brought in Jay and Carlos to substitute for one of the other guys, her eyes widened as she noticed that Carlos wasn't _that_ bad at the game—he was certainly no Jay but he was still doing pretty great. She giggled slightly to herself as she watched Carlos do a dance in front of one of the opposite team players who he had blocked, _he seems to be enjoying himself_ she thought. Jay then suddenly tries to shoot the ball into the net but was unfortunately blocked by the Falcon's keeper Phillip.

"With only 23 seconds left you can cut the tension with a sword…" the announcer claimed enthusiastically—Adella always wondered why anybody would want to be a sport announcer. Adella tried to not let herself get distracted as she watched the game but she couldn't help it, she just kept staring at Carlos and trying to figure out what she would wear to their date, where it was and what's going to happen—she couldn't wait!

"Prince Ben has won it, what an unselfish play by Jay. What a team, incredible! And it's the new guys Jay, Carlos and Uriah who set him up for the win, what a victory! An absolute wonderful end to a fantastic game—" the announcer began to say, making Adella jump and bringing her out of her day dream—her eyes widening as she realised that she had missed the end of the game.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" Ben interrupted taking the microphone and moving to stand on the stage, "there's something I would like to say, give me an 'M'"

"M!" the crowd cheered back.

"Give me an 'A'"

"A!" Adella grinned and turned to face Mal whose face was pure shock while Evie and Lonnie were both laughing at her.

"Give me an 'L'"

"L!"

"And what does that spell?"

"Mal"

"I can't hear you"

"Mal"

"I love you Mal, did I mention that?" Ben shouted—Adella gasped, she knew that Ben liked Mal but she didn't think he would confess anything in front of the school like that, especially while still dating Audrey—before he began to sing to her.

After the game, Adella ran down the steps and onto the field where she soon spotted Carlos who beamed at her and scooped her up into his arms before spinning her around slightly. "I knew you would win" she mumbled into his chest laughing a little.

"So how's tomorrow for our date?" He questioned once the two had pulled away.

"Tomorrow's perfect" Adella confirmed, Carlos gave her cheeky smile as he leaned down as if he was going to kiss her but was pulled away by Jay at the last minute, "I guess I'll see you later" he called, she gave him small wave in reply—her mind reeling, what if he was going to kiss her?

"Hey, Adella, wait up" She heard Uriah yell after her as she made her way off the tourney field.

"Yeah?"

"I saved a cookie for you, if you want it" he said to her a charming smile spread across his face as he took the cookie out of his bag and held it out in front of her, _it does look delicious_ she thought to herself, _but no, I promised Carlos that I wouldn't eat anything off him._

"I'm sorry Uriah but I'm on a diet" Adella forced out, she knew he wouldn't believe her, she is the worst liar in the world.

"I get it," Uriah began, his tone changing and instead becoming very sad, "it's because of my mother isn't it? I know the stories about she what did and it's smart you not trusting me but I wish it didn't have to be this way. I just want us to be friends and to be able to put the past behind us, I'm nothing like my mother. I promise you. I was hoping to show you at lunch yesterday that I was nothing like her, I had a whole picnic planned filled with all sorts of yummy treats, I asked Ben to help me so I made sure to choose your favourites—but I understand that you got caught up with homework and lost track of time. I was just hoping that this cookie could be some sort of symbol? You know of a new friendship, regardless of who our parents are. But I completely understand if you don't want it."

 _Oh wow, that's just great guilt trip me,_ Adella thought bitterly as she looked into his eyes which now swarmed with sadness, _should I take the cookie?_ She asked herself as her hand twitched.

 **{I know, I know it's been ages and I keep giving the same excuse but I promise it's true. My GCSEs start in May so I've been non-stop preparing and stressing about them while doing homework on top of that and finishing off coursework! Also, you probably don't care but I'm going to tell you anyway, it's my birthday tomorrow! The same day as Jensen Ackles and Ron Weasley woo! :)}**


	6. Chapter Six

The Sea Princess

Chapter Six

She took the cookie.

She did regret it, at first. As soon as she touched it, a feeling of dread ran down her spine causing her to inwardly flinch. But that soon went away as she took a bite.

The cookie tasted of heaven, it was like she could suddenly see the world in colour—as if she wasn't truly alive before. It was too sensational to be true but Adella didn't waste any time thinking about that.

As soon as her eyes reached Uriah, it was as if time had stopped, the sunlight reflecting off his ice blonde hair almost looked God-like. "Are you okay, Adella?" he asked, his sweet voice oozed with honey, as he took a small step towards her.

"I think so," Adella whispered as she stared at him in awe, "I've never realized how beautiful you are"

"Me? Adella, you're a goddess, you practically drip with beauty" Uriah spoke as he gently took her hand, "are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked while pressing a small kiss to her knuckles causing a blush to spread over her cheeks.

"Apart from school, nope"

"Let me take you out"

"O-okay"

With a swift kiss to the cheek, Uriah left. He strutted away from her with a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eye, of course Adella couldn't see this—she was far too in love with him.

"So, Doug, how've you been?" Adella asked as she ungracefully plopped onto the bench opposite him.

"Alright, how about you?" He replied as he kindly smiled at her, Adella groaned in reply as she let her head fall onto the wooden table.

"I am so stressed, what does one wear to a date?" She asked Doug as she slowly lifted her head off the table, her eyes wide.

"You and Carlos going on a date?"

"No, I'm going out with Uriah, what makes you think I would go out with Carlos?" Adella questioned as she scrunched her nose up slightly.

"No reason" Doug replied quickly.

"For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face" Evie claimed as she walked up towards us, her arms wrapping around Doug. Adella felt herself smile as she thought of how cute the two of them are together—almost as cute as her and Carlos. No, her and Uriah.

"Shocker, huh" Doug responded sarcastically.

"I'm proud of you Evie" Adella smiled at the blue haired girl who grinned back at her.

"You were pretty great in there"

"So were you"

"I bet I can get an 'A' in the next test without the mirror"

"Yeah, well maybe, we can get together and we'll hang out—"

"Yeah, lets hang out"

"There you are; I've been looking everywhere!" Mal exclaimed as she walked up to the three of them.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked staring at her friend with concern.

"Ben had asked me out on, on a date" Mal replied as if it was the most ridiculous thing to happen, this caused Adella to raise her eyebrows.

"We can handle this, come on Adella, I'll need your help too" Evie ordered as she stood up.

"There you go, Adella, you can decide what to wear on your date too" Doug interrupted while giving the red head a grin.

"Carlos had finally asked you out?" Evie enquired staring at her in shock.

"No, I'm going out with Uriah" Adella answered, Mal and Evie shared a look which went unnoticed by Adella. How come everybody thinks I'm going on a date with Carlos? I mean, I don't like him like that. Do I? No, I love Uriah, I love Uriah. I love Carlos—no Uriah.

Adella shook her head to try and rid herself from her thoughts; she was going to go out with Uriah tonight, not Carlos.

After the two girls helped Mal get ready for her date with Ben, Evie ordered Adella into the bathroom for a quick shower before she got ready. Once she had finished in the shower she had come out to find her outfit was hung up ready for her, the outfit was like her normal 'preppy' look with a slight edge—according to Evie. Adella wore a light lilac Bardot dress with a black leather jacket and black heeled boots, she was so nervous and couldn't stop looking in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect for Uriah.

"Adella, Uriah's here" Evie's voice cut through her thoughts as she poked her head around the door to the bathroom, "don't worry, you look great" she added upon seeing the look on Adella's face who nodded back at her.

"Hey," Adella smiled as she saw Uriah standing at the door way, she looked up at him and her breath got caught in her throat just as Uriah's got caught in his throat.

"You look unbelievably stunning" he told her, his lips spread into a charming smile as he held out his arm for her to take, "bye Mal, Evie" the two called as they walked down the corridor.

"You look very handsome yourself" Adella giggled giving him a grin, he laughed and kissed her cheek, "where are we going?"

"We are going to have a picnic"

The two teens came to stop at a small clearing; in the middle lay a dark blue blanket with matching pillows and a straw picnic basket on top, on the left hand side was a waterfall which fell into a clear lake filled with different colourful fishes, flowers were sprinkled throughout the clearing and disappeared within the trees. Uriah gently took Adella by her hand and led her onto the blanket, where the two of them got comfortable. "I wasn't sure if what kind of sandwiches you like so I got some jam ones, some ham and cheese ones, some with just butter and the rest are chicken" Uriah mumbled as he began to unload the plates, cups and food out of the basket and instead spreading it out onto the blanket in front of them.

"I like them all, thank you" Adella replied grinning at the blonde boy as she stared at the mass amount of food in front of them; Uriah had packed many different types of food including sausage rolls, prawn cocktail crisps and Wotsits, chicken drumsticks, salad, biscuits, mini bite size chocolates and fruit. "Would you like a drink?" Uriah asked as he pulled out one can coke and one can of sprite.

"I'll have the coke, please" Adella said as she started to load her plate up with food, Uriah placed the can next to her and got himself another can of coke before he began to fill his plate too.

Soon the two of them had finished eating and had their rubbish packed away, they were both now lay on the blanket talking about their lives before. "I've never really expected anything good to happen in my life, it's just been darkness. The only thing expected of me is to be as evil as my mother and the others on the Isle, I don't want to be, I've never wanted to be like them. Maybe you're the speck of light I need to be the person I want to be" Uriah mumbled as he began to lean in closer towards Adella.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Seven_

"Adella!" A voice shouted, startled Adella spun around clumsily as she stared wide-eyed at Ben who was running towards her.

"Wow, hold your horses" Adella muttered as she raised an eyebrow at him, before reapplying her lip stick, "do you think Uriah will like my outfit?"

"When was the last time you went for a swim?" He asked, ignoring her question except rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, since the Villain kids first came" She answered, "I might go after school, I haven't told Blue about me and Uriah yet"

"You should go now, right now." Ben ordered as he grabbed a hold of Adella's arm and dragging her towards her usual swimming point.

"W-what why?" Adella stuttered.

"Just trust me"

Once the two reached Adella's usual lake, she spotted Blue who quickly swam up to them. Adella slowly moved to sit on the edge of the water before she carefully took off her necklace and gently placed it on the floor next to her. She began to feel the familiar tingling in her legs as wind surrounded her, leaving a tail in the place of her legs and a pearl white shell top in place of her dress. "You're going to have to wait for me to redo my makeup when I get out," Adella warned Ben before she lowered herself into the water.

As soon as her head had been submerged under the water she felt different, as if she was only just seeing clearly and that everything else had been a façade up until this point. Like a wall that had been put up but has now come crumbling down. "Adella you okay?" She heard Blue asked from beside her, she turned and looked at the small fish a deep frown settled on her face.

"I don't think so, Blue." Adella replied, her voice sounding sad; she felt used and manipulated. "He used me, he gave me a love potion. He guilt tripped me into eating the cookie, which must have contained the love potion which tricked me into _loving_ him"

"What? Who did" Blue gasped, turning to stare at the red head with wide eyes, "was it Carlos?"

"Carlos? No Uriah!"

"Uriah as in Ursula's child? Adella, I told you not to talk to him, I knew something like this would happen"

"I really don't need to hear an 'I told you so'"

"I'm sorry, Adella"

"No, it's fine. I should probably get out, got school to get to. I'll stop by afterwards, I promise."

"What do I do?" Adella asked Ben as the two of them made their way through the school's entrance, throughout the duration of their walk the two of them didn't speak, the heavy tension prevented them from of it as Adella's anger and anxiety increased drastically with every step they took. "I can't just not do something, and what about Carlos? We really started to have a thing going and what if he thinks I blew him off or something?"

"Well then you tell Carlos what happened, he can't be mad at you. It's not your fault, it's Uriah's." Ben answered as he glanced at her sympathetically.

"He told me not to eat the cookie," she whispered looking down at the floor ashamed, "did Mal give you one? Is that why you started singing for, like, no reason?"

"No." He said, his voice coming out harsh as he turned his head away from Adella. The mermaid stared at him, her left eyebrow arched in suspicion as she quietly hummed.

"Adella, sweetie, could I ask you for a little favour?" Fairy-Godmother asked as Adella was walking down the bright corridor.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied stopping in front of the head teacher and subconsciously smoothing down her dress.

"Since not every student at Auradon Prep are not able to see their parents, I have organised a video chat for a _select few_ students and their parents and I was hoping that you would be there to make sure things run as smooth as possible." By her voice, Adella knew that FG wasn't actually asking if Adella wanted to help, she was telling her that she was.

"I'll be there, when is it happening?"

"Now, I'll walk with you."

Adella felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she trailed behind FG, she dreaded seeing Uriah—anxiety and fear filled her up and over filled as she began playing with the ends of her plait. She's not ready. Not ready to face the person who betrayed her just how his mum betrayed hers. Not ready to see Carlos either, he warned her, told her not to eat it and she did. She was warned yet she did it anyway. Would he forgive her? Would she forgive Uriah?

"Children, excuse me, as you know that this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep. And since your parents aren't here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged a special treat." FG announced as the Villain Kids made their way into the room, Adella's eyes met Carlos' before the two of them quickly look away; Carlos turning away as anger flashed through his eyes while Adella was filled with uncertainty, embarrassment and sadness. Before she quickly shook her thoughts away and focused on the villain parents arguing about how to work the video call.

Looking at them it was obvious who was who, they were dressed in the same outfits they were known for wearing back in their glory days, however, they looked a lot older and worn out especially compared to the parents of the princes and princess' in Auradon.

"Evie, it's mummy. Oh, look how beautiful. You know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." The Evil Queen claimed, causing Adella to jump in surprise from the sudden loud voice. Uriah who hadn't taken his eyes off Adella, reached to grab her hand, as soon as his fingers touched hers she flinched and move her hand to her mouth to cover a fake cough. The platinum blonde boy noticed and gave her an odd look but refrained from questioning her as she unnoticeably stepped out of the camera frame and the view of the villains—especially Ursula who was sitting on an old ripped chair as if it was a throne, her pale grey hair contrasting against her purple clothes, her bright sea blue eyeshadow making her eyes appear more sunken in and her red lipstick making her lips be seen as a violent sneer.

"Ooh, who's the old bat?" Maleficent sniggered.

"This is Fairy-Godmother" Mal introduced giving her mum a polite smile.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?"

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage."

"You really couldn't give Cinderella till one a.m.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their wheels?"

"They were mice"

Adella tuned out from the conversation as the parents conversed with their kids, she didn't think it was right for her to listen in—heck, she didn't even know why FG wanted her there. She was brought out of her thoughts by Mal thanking FG for their 'special treat' but Adella could tell from the looks on their faces that it didn't work out well.

"Carlos, hey" Adella muttered as she walked up to the boy, he glanced at her before looking straight ahead, "can we talk, please?"

"I'm sorry but I need to go" Carlos excused causing Adella to stand still and stare hopelessly as he walked off.


	8. VERY IMPORTANT

I know I haven't updated but I have spent the last 3 weeks with an organisation called NCSYes (you may have heard of it if you're in the UK but you probably haven't), the first week we spent in the middle of now-where dooring outdoor related and team bonding exercises where we had no internet, the second week we spent in a university hall developing skills (in which I chose to do media) and this week and next is where we come up with a campaign to help change and improve our community.

My team and I, however, chose to do ours on anti-bullying and we have called ours Enough Is Enough. We chose this issue as we believe that many people have been affected by it—they could have personal experience with the subject and/or know of someone who does. Our aim is to raise awareness as well as try to prevent bullying, from physical too cyber.

You can get involved by following/promoting/keeping up-to-date with social media accounts, we have a Twitter ( enoughncs), Instagram ( enoughncs), Tumblr ( enoughncs) and a Facebook page (Enough Is Enough NCS), thank you for taking your time to read this.

 **Together we can stand up, speak out and put a stop to bullying!**


	9. Chapter Eight

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Eight_

"Are you ready for the performance?" Ben asked as he took a seat next to Adella, his eyes carefully watching her.

"I don't know if I can do it," she began glancing at him before turning away and carrying on, "I just I'm so confused. First someone uses a _love potion_ on me to trick me into thinking I have feelings for him while the person I actually do have feelings for ignores me because he warned me about the other person and now I don't know what to do. Sometimes I wish you never brought them here but then I remember how selfish that is and it just makes me feel worse…"

"If you don't want to do the song, you don't have to, I'll get Lonnie to fill in for you. But still come down, your parents and sister would want to see you."

"My parents aren't coming, it's only Melody."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine, you would think they would come down because they weren't the only one who lost someone. Hell I'm her namesake."

"Your Aunt would have been proud of you,"

"Thanks, it means a lot"

Adella stood watching the performance next to her sister, as they whispered about gossip from back at home—apparently Alana (one of Adella's many Aunts) and her husband have been struggling and are filling for a divorce whereas Adrina is expecting another child.

"You need to come back home for a while so you can visit everyone, we all miss you" Melody said as the song ended and the two headed over to where the food was, close to the chocolate fountain where Carlos, Jay and Evie stood.

"Well, I have been pretty busy but I'll see if I can make it down for the next lot of holidays" Adella replied as she tried to catch Carlos' eyes, he, however, ignored her.

"Good, mum and dad would love to see you again"

"I don't believe that to be true, but I do want to see everyone again"

"Adella, they don't blame you"

"Sure seems like they do. Can we talk about something else please?"

"I am quite interested in why you keep staring at that boy behind me"

"I'm not talking about Carlos either"

"Carlos, huh?"

"Melody, it's good to see you again" Ben exclaimed as he walked over to where Adella and her sister stood, he shook Melody's hand and gave the two of them a charming smile.

"It's great to see you too Ben, what can we do for you?" Melody replied smiling down at him.

"I'm here to ask if Adella would like to join in a game of croquet with me, my family, Mal and the others? Feel free to join in too Melody" Ben said.

"No thank you, you can go Adella" Melody replied while gently pushing Adella forward, she turned and gave a look to her sister before following Ben.

"Now you can speak with Carlos." He smirked as he dragged her to him, Carlos looked up at the two of them wide-eyed, "talk" Ben commanded before turning on his heel and walking away. Adella began to fidget with her fingers as an awkward silence hung in the air between the two, she sighed softly as she looked at Carlos, who stroking Dude's hair thinking about how badly he wants to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," Adella blurted out causing Carlos to jerk his head up in surprise, "I know you told me not to do it and I should have listened to you, I was stupid. But you have to understand, I couldn't say no, I tried but he guilt-tripped me and I know it's no excuse and that I should have walked away but I didn't. I made a mistake, one that I deeply regret. Would you ever—"

Suddenly, Adella felt soft lips touch her own as Carlos cut her off; she kissed back with equally as much passion. "Where is Uriah, anyway?" Adella asked once the two pulled away.

"He's in bed, suffering from the consequences" Carlos replied, Adella raised her eyebrows at him before leaning back in and giving him a short kiss. The two were pulled out of their romantic moment by hearing shouting coming from the other side of the croquet field, they looked over to see Mal and Audrey's grandmother.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? You remember, don't you? The poison apples, and the spells. Spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all" Audrey's Grandmother shouted gesturing to all the Villain Kids causing Adella to grab Carlos' hand as the two walked closer to them.

"I'm so so—" Mal began to apologise before she was interrupted.

"Go away, stay away from her!" Chad shouted as he came up to them.

"Don't do this Chad" Adella warned, glaring at the kid.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Adella, what do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay?" Chad began before he started targeting the Villain Kids individually, "you stole another girl's boyfriend, you enjoy hurting people and you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land" Evie said before shoving her magic mirror into Chad's face, this resulted in Chad getting angry and taking a step closer to Evie, which made Jay get in between them as the two looked as if they were about to start a physical fight. Adella gasped as Evie sprayed something from a perfume bottle at Chad which caused him to fall down looking as though he was asleep.

"Come on, Mal" Evie said as Carlos let go of Adella's hand and followed his friends where they all left. Adella stared in desperation as he walked off before she turned around and went back to standing next to her sister.

"That old women was way out of order" Melody commented, Adella nodded in reply before picking up a piece of chocolate and eating it.

"Hey, guys, how is everyone? Listen forget about it all right, it was nothing, forget about it, let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. I have to go, I'll see you guys later" Ben told the Villain Kids as him and Adella reached the table they were all sat at, Adella went over and took a seat next to Carlos where she asked how he was feeling—in which he only shrugged in reply causing Adella to bite her lip and nod. Doug came over to talk to Evie but was called away by Chad and the others as they took a seat at the table next to them.

"Listen, Carlos, I'm going to have to go—I need to say bye to my sister. But I promise I'll stop around later to talk, okay?" Adella whispered, Carlos looked over at her and nodded; he had a faraway look in his eye and looked as if he was deeply thinking about something important. Adella reminded herself to ask him about it when she goes to see him later that night.


	10. Chapter Nine

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Nine_

Adella sighed as she collapsed onto her bed, her room-mate was out which left her to overthink in silence. She couldn't stop thinking about Carlos and that _kiss_ since the moment she left him, Melody squealed in delight once Adella had revealed what happened.

A sudden urgent knocking at the door snatched Adella out of her thoughts and caused her to jump and almost hit her head on the wall. She clumsily stood up and stumbled her way to the door, which opened to show Carlos on the other side. The two stared at one another for a moment and gave each other a hesitant smile until Adella opened the door wider and stepped back to give Carlos room to enter.

The two awkwardly took a seat at each end of Adella's bed, "so," they both began before trailing off and chuckling slightly.

"You first," Adella smiled at him, her heart beating uncontrollably as she stared into his eyes.

"Before I came to Auradon, back on the Isle, I wasn't the same Carlos De Vil. I was the nerd in the background, the slave to his mother who manipulated him into doing everything—I had nothing, until I helped Mal, Evie and Jay, then we formed a group and then everything changed when we had to come here. To this new place with new people who was for-sure going to hate us just as much as we were supposed to hate them. That was when I met you, you were just standing there looking all innocent and beautiful and then you opened your mouth and you _welcomed_ us, you even welcomed Uriah after all the stuff his mother did to yours.

Then I got to know you and saw that you were so much more than a gorgeous Princess, you were so kind, smart, funny and a really good person to be around. And I really want to be with you." Carlos breathed out, his eyes watching Adella, awaiting any reaction. Adella was stunned into silence as her face went a deep red, she quickly took a deep breath and attempted to gather her racing thoughts before she spoke.

"Then why can't you?" She whispered, a part of her knew the answer but another part was dumb founded from his speech to listen to the part, she needed the conformation.

"I'm a villain." He answered, her thought confirmed.

"Nobody is born evil, Carlos, we all have the ability to do good or bad and sometimes both. No-one is fully bad just as no-one is fully good. When I look at you I don't see Carlos son of Cruella De Vil I just see you, I see Carlos the boy who loves chocolate, the boy who loves Dude. The boy I love." Adella stated.

After a moment of silence where Carlos allowed her words to sink in, he glanced at her to see she was staring at him; chewing her lip in anxiousness. Unexpectedly, Carlos leaped forwards to capture her lips in his. Due to the surprise Adella yelped and jerked backwards causing them both to hit their heads on the wall and land on her bed—Carlos laying on top of her trapping Adella underneath. The two teens started to laugh hysterically until Carlos slowly lent down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"You're perfect" Carlos mumbled against her lips causing her to laugh and pull away.

"I'm not perfect"

"Please, everyone in Auradon is perfect, with your perfect families and houses and—"

"My family is so not perfect. It is really messed up"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as the two sat up and got comfy with their backs against the wall.

"Well my 'Aunt' Adella is actually my mother," she began but was cut off by the sound of Carlos spluttering from beside her.

"What?"

"Yeah, she died while giving birth to me and since she's closest to Ariel out of all the other sisters, she took me in. I always believed they was parents until I saw ten and they sat me down and told me everything—it finally made sense way I never celebrated my birthday. They are brilliant parents though and I would defiantly have never become the person I am today without them. Ariel is my mother just as Erik is my father and Melody is my sister—even if it's not biological. I love them and I know they love me; it just sometimes seems as though they blame me for her death."

"Oh?! I'm sure they don't, how come everyone seems to think that they are your parents?"

"My family is a very proud one, my 'Aunt' Adella had given birth out of wedlock—we don't even know who my dad is—so we all pretend it never happened and that I am biologically Ariel's daughter. But I did get her name to honour her I suppose."

"And you just go along with it?"

"I don't really get much of a say"

The two of them spent the rest of the night talking about your childhoods and learning things from each other's family and the place in which you grew up in, until you both fell asleep. Carlos on his back with you laying on his front, your legs tangled together and your head on his chest.

 _ **/ I know this one was quite short but it was mainly a filler which gave you backstory on Adella and a little bit of fluff between her and Carlos.**_

 _ **Feedback? /**_


	11. Chapter Ten

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Ten_

"Are you ready yet?" Adella impatiently asked as she sat on one of the many stools in Ben's room.

"One second" Ben called from inside of the changing room, Adella still questions why he has to have a changing room in his bedroom.

"I'm ready so please hurry up." She shouted back to him, he quickly came out of the room and picked up Adella's bag from on top of the dresser before throwing it at her.

"Come on then, I've been ready for ages," Ben laughed impersonating her. The two made their way down to where the coronation was going to be taking place along with his parents; the King and Queen of Auradon. Once they arrived Adella split away from the group and made her way to the front to watch her best-friend's big day.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy for as long as you shall reign?" FG said as Ben's coronation began.

"I do solemnly swear" Ben promised smiling up at the women in front of him.

"Then it is my honour and my joy to bless our new king." FG announced causing the crowd to cheer as she waved her magic wand around in the air.

Until suddenly Jane lurched forward grabbing the wand of her mother, "child, what are you doing?" FG shouted staring wide-eyed at her daughter.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself" Jane stated as she tried to control the wand, "bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Jane said but the wand changed direction causing a green beam to shoot out through the roof which allowed Mal to take the wand.

"Mal, give me the wand" FG demanded.

"Stand back" Mal ordered as she pointed the wand at people causing them to take a few steps back.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked as the other three Villain Kids went and stood behind Mal, Adella stared at the five of them as realisation dawned on her— _was she just a pawn?_ She questioned as she made eye contact with Mal.

"We have no choice, Ben, our parents—"

"Your parents made their choice, now make yours"

"I think I want to be good"

"You are good"

"How do you know that"

"Because I'm listening to my heart, you should listen to yours too"

"My heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy; tourney and victory pizza with the teams makes you happy—" Mal started off pointing at Jay, "and you scratching dude's belly and Adella makes you happy, who would've thought" this time she looked at Mal, Adella grinned to herself at the comment; "and Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart," now she looked at Evie, "and you, impressing your mother doesn't make you happy, music makes you happy—I heard you in the music room," lastly looking at Uriah, who Adella had been ignoring; "and I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy, I want to go to school and be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy not destroy things. I choose good, you guys"

"I choose good, too"

"I choose good, too"

"I choose good"

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're going to be really, really mad"

"Your parents can't reach you here"

"Okay then, I choose good"

"I'm back" A shrill voice took through the air as out of nowhere Maleficent appeared.

"It can't be" Adella whispered to herself as her eyes widened in fright as she tried to slowly step backwards in hopes that she wouldn't be seen.

"Go away mother"

"She's funny"

"Wand me, chop chop."

"No"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi—"

"Boo"

And suddenly the world went black.

Once Adella got her sight back and saw that Maleficent had turned into a small tiny dragon, she didn't have time to question or process it as she found herself being pulled into Carlos' arms in a tight hug. "Are you okay?" Adella question as she pulled away slightly, scrutinising him for any signs of injuries.

"I'm okay, you?" He replied pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm good" Adella confirmed as she pulled him into a rough passionate kiss.

"Well let's get this party started!" The two heard Jay yell, Adella laughed as she allowed Carlos to pull her away to a secluded bit of the room.

"Adella, would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Carlos asked smiling down, his eyes filling with insecurities.

"Yes" Adella grinned as she leant up to kiss him but he pulled away just before their lips met.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm a villain."

"Nobody is born evil, Carlos, we all have the ability to do good or bad and sometimes both. No-one is fully bad just as no-one is fully good. When I look at you I don't see Carlos son of Cruella De Vil I just see you, I see Carlos the boy who loves chocolate, the boy who loves Dude. The boy I love." With that their lips softly touched.

And their night was filled with fun, music and dancing.

 _ **/ Just the epilogue left, feedback /**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

The Sea Princess

 _Chapter Eleven_

 _ **Epilogue**_

"Carlos you're not funny" Adella laughed as she lay on Carlos' bed next to him.

"I am and you know it" he grinned pressing a light kiss to your temple.

"Right sure," Adella replied as she grabbed the laptop of him and as she pressed play on the latest Pretty Little Liars episode, "you need to be quiet I'm trying to watch this"

"Hey, lovebirds, it's time for lunch" Jay said as he strolled into the room, Audrey closely following behind—the two of them soon got together after Ben coronation.

"Okay" Carlos replied as he rolled off the bed, Adella groaned as she put Carlos' laptop on sleep mode so she can come back to the episode.

"Hey Adella, Carlos" Uriah greeted them as the couple sat down at their usual lunch table, the three of them are surprisingly on good terms since they agreed to let bygones be bygones. Actually the whole school has seemed to be on better terms with one another since the coronation, maybe the VKs coming was a blessing in disguise? All Adella knew was that she was glad they came, they made her life more interesting as well as gaining five great new friends as well as a boyfriend.

All was well. Or was it?

 _ **fin**_


	13. THANK YOU

Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me and this story, I'm happy to finally say that it's over (this is probably only the second story I've completed so I'm pretty proud of that).

So thank you to everyone who has liked, commented, followed and supported this story and who knows there might be a squeal in future ;)

- _Abbie Stansfield_

P.s feel free to check out my other stories and follow me on social medias;  
Twitter: damnlexurgh  
Tumblr: immortalmurphy  
Instagram:


	14. New Carlos fanfic!

So I've started a new Carlos De Vil fanfic called 'Heart Tricks' which you can find on my profile.

It is not a sequel to this story, it's based around an entire different character and Adella isn't apart of it. There could still possibly be a sequel depending on what the second film is like (have any of you seen the promo pictures? Their hair looks so different!).

Feel free to go and check it out, I hope you like it! :)

- _Abbie_


End file.
